


You're my home

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Oliver proposes to Barry





	You're my home

“He's going to love it.” Felicity eyes the golden ring sitting on the bed, Oliver sighs. He's not so sure. Iris and Joe had told him that Barry had been dropping hints lately about how he think he was ready for that final step with him and Oliver wanted to pop the question before Barry. He had been planning this for the last three years and decided that this Christmas was going to be the one. He had spent the last few months picking out the perfect ring and tears coming to his eyes when Iris had handed him Nora's ring to give to Barry. 

 

Oliver picks up the ring. He had it repolished, blood from that night was trapped in tiny bits of the gold and he had it cleaned the best that he could before he gave it to Barry on Christmas. 

 

It would be Barry's engagement ring and he really did hope that he would love it. 

 

“I hope so. I wanted his ring to be something special and well, what's more special than his mother's ring? Plus he thought that he had lost it.” 

 

“Well, no matter what. I'm sure that he's going to say yes. The two of you deserve all the happiness in the world.” 

 

                                        -

 

The holidays at the West household had always been a little--- shaky for Oliver. Despite him and Joe being on speaking terms and somewhat civil towards each other, the cop still saw him as a threat to the city and to his health. 

 

But with the news of Cecil's pregnancy Joe had calmed down a little towards Oliver and that was the best thing. He needed Joe's approval, he didn't technically need it but he was a bit old fashioned and it would be better for him to ask him for his son's hand in marriage.

 

Oliver's sitting in the red chair that Barry had told him so many stories about and watching as his boyfriend chats with Wally and Jesse from across the room. He holds a glass of spiced eggnog in hand and he's sipping it lightly. 

 

It's been forty-five minutes and he hadn't seen Joe yet. 

 

“Worried?” Iris says. Oliver looks up to see her coming to stand in front of him. She's gorgeous in a red and green strapless that he's sure that Felicity helped her pick out. She takes a seat on the edge of the couch. 

 

“I haven't seen your father in almost an hour. I want to have his permission before midnight you know.” 

 

Iris chuckles. “Cute. But you know you don't have to have it. Eddie had asked him to marry me and he flat out said no. And he liked Eddie. There's no guarantee that you will get a yes and that shouldn't hinder you on whether or not you want to ask Barry. You love him and he loves you and that's all that matters.” 

 

“But having Joe's approval will mean a lot to me.” 

 

Iris places a hand on his shoulder and gives it a light squeeze. 

“I get that Ollie but you love Barry and that's all that matters.”

 

She stands and walks towards Wally and Jesse. Oliver catches Barry's gaze and gives him a smile. Barry returns it and it gives Oliver his answer. 

 

With or without the blessing; he's going to ask Bartholomew Henry Allen for his hand in marriage, tonight. 

 

                                                   -

 

Everyone's given their gifts and Oliver can't keep the smile off his face at the gift that Barry had given him. 

 

A Swiss army knife embroidered with red and green and their initials sat in his hand and he couldn't explain the amount of admiration he felt. It wasn't an expensive gift and from the heart and that's what Oliver loved the most about it. 

 

He had given him a kiss and earned a few 'awws’ from Iris and Wally. 

 

And then it was his turn. The ring weighed heavy in his pocket and the stares from Iris only cemented what he had to do. 

 

Oliver stands, holding out his hand for Barry to take and calls for attention. 

 

All eyes rest on him and he can do this. He takes a deep breath and looks at Barry. Years of love and commitment float into his mind. 

 

He loves this man and wouldn't want it any other way than what's about to happen. 

 

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, I've been in love with you since the day we met and I never thought I'd find love in a world so divided. But when you walked onto that crime scene with your goofy smile, I was in love. And despite my life, what I do and what I've done you've been nothing but concerning and loving for me. Sticking by side throughout the entire thing. And that brief moment when I thought I had lost you my entire world faded to black. I knew i never wanted to be without you again.” 

 

Oliver gets down on one knee and there's a few surprised gasps from the room. 

 

Oliver can hear a faint 'Oh hell no’ from Joe but nothing more than that. 

 

“Barry, will you marry me?” 

 

He opens the lavender box and Nora's ring stares back at Barry. There's glistening in his eyes and soon the tears fall. 

 

“Ollie…” 

 

He pulls Oliver up to him and plants a kiss on his lips. 

 

“Of course I will. And is this my mother's ring?” 

 

Oliver nods. “Iris helped me pick it out.” 

 

“I love you so much Ollie.” 

 

“And I love you Barry.”


End file.
